Problem Of Noble
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Menjadi seorang bangsawan mudah bukanlah hal yang mudah... Apalagi kalau kau harus berhadapan dengan pencuri yang satu ini. Under Hiatus...
1. The Mystery Begins

_Tuk Tuk Tuk_

_Suara sepatu beradu dengan lantai, menciptakan irama yang beraturan. Sesosok bayangan berjalan di kegelapan malam disinari oleh cahaya bulan, dengan anggun ia berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia berada di depan pintu besar. Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk. Terlihat sebuah permata yang berwarna Langit Senja bersinar dengan indah di bantu oleh bulan, ia mendekati permata itu dan memandangnya dengan halus._

_"Jadi ini permata Dusk Ocean, salah satu dari 4 permata yang mempersembahkan keindahan alam." Katanya dalam kesunyian. Bayangan itu melihat permata itu dan berbisik dalam seketika permata itu hilang digantikan oleh sebuah Mawar berwarna Biru kehijau-hijauan.. Aqua itulah warnanya dan juga sebuah pesan, sedangkan permatanya yang hilang itu kini ia genggam di tangannya. _

_Ia pun berbalik dan menghadap kepintu, keluar dari ruangan itu.. Dari rumah istana itu namun sebelum pergi ia menghadap sekali lagi ke rumah itu dan berbisik._

_"Selamat Malam, wahai sang Bulan." Kata dan berjalan menghilang dibalik kegelapan_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Esok Pagi_

Pagi yang sunyi dan tenang, yang terdengar hanya Hujan yang jatuh dari langit ke bumi. Namun tidak di sebuah Mansion berwarna ungu.

"KYAAAA!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kediaman bangsawan_ Imai _salah satu dari 4 bangsawan terbesar di abad ini. Keluarga yang melambangkan kata Ratu, namun bukan berati mereka Ratu hanya melambangkan.

"Ada apa? ada apa?" Tanya semua orang di dalam Mansion itu bertanya.

"Hilang!" Sahutnya. "Permata _Dusk Ocean_ HILANG!" Air mukanya terlihat panik dan takut, siapakah dia? Filla Imai, anak ke-dua dari Pasangan Imai, Yup pasangan Imai.

Filla Imai adalah anak ke-dua dari pasangan Imai yang sangat mirip ibunya, ia mempunyai rambut pajang yang hitam dan mata kunging, dan sifat yang sama dengan ibunya.

"APA?" Teriak Elena Imai, Ibu dari Filla Imai. Elena adalah seorang blasteran antara Jepang-Inggris tidak seperti suaminya, dan lagi di masa umur 40 tahunan ini ia tampak seperti umur 20-han, ia sama seperti dengan Filla.. Versi dewasa Filla mungkin.. Entalah, namun sayang Elena adalah orang yang hanya peduli dengan uang, kekayaan, penampilan dan juga kepemipinan. " Tak mungkin benda itu hilang."

Elena pun berjalan mendekati tempat permata itu, salah satu dari pelayannya mendekatinya dan berkata." Ano... Nyonya besar, ada pesan yang tertinggal di situ, ini." Sambil memberi kertas berisi pesan kepada Elena." Ia juga meninggakan sebuah mawar berwarna Aqua." Seraya menunjuk ke arah Mawar itu berada.

"Ini tak mungkin... " Kata Elena sambil membaca pesan itu.. Apa isinya? Mari kita lihat.

_Dear Cuoregina _

_Halo, Itu kata yang ingin saya ucapkan pertama kali. Anda mungkin tak mengetahui saya tapi saya mengetahui anda. Dusk Ocean, salah satu dari 4 permata yang mengambarkan keindahan alam, 4 permata Shizen Beleza, maaf tapi saya harus memiliki permata Shizen Beleza. Namun... Pada saat sayap putih jatuh ke bumi, Di saat twilight memancarkan keindahannya. Saat itu sang laut akan muncul. Namun pada saat yang sama, sang Langit menghilang dari sang Peneranng._

_The Silver Aqua Sky_

"APA?" Teriaknya dengan kesal, air mukanya terlihat kesal dan marah. Shizen Beleza adalah 4 permata yang dimiliki setiap bangsawan inti. Tak seperti namanya Shizen Beleza lebih manggambarkan keindahan waktu, dari fajar sampai malam. Seperti Dusk Ocean milik keluarga Imai melambangkan keindahan laut sore. Lalu, Eve Stella melambangkan keindahan malam berbintang milik Hyuuga, lalu Jour Sky milik Nogi, melambangkan Langit siang dan Blue Dawn milik Yukihara, melambangkan Biru fajar.

"Ada-HUACII!-apa?" Tanya seorang perpempuan berumur 19 tahun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, ia terlihat tenang dan _cool_, tanpa rasa peduli apa yang telah terjadi, siapa dia? Hotaru Imai, anak pertama dari pasangan Imai, berbeda dangan ibu dan adiknya, ia mirip dengan ayahnya yang berwibawa dan juga tenang, Hotaru mempunya rambut sepunggung berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna ungu yang cantik. Ia beda 3 tahun dari adiknya.

"ADA APA? KAKAK MASIH BISA MENAYAKAN ITU?" Tanya (Atau lebih tepatnya berteriak) sang adik, Filla kepada kakaknya. Hotaru hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Kalo aku tak menayakan hal itu bagaimana aku bisa tau keadaannya,hah?" Tanyanya tenang, selain cantik ia pun pintar, IQ-nya di atas 170, Hmm... 178. Yup! itulah IQ-nya 178.

"Ah, iya ya." Dan bisa dibilang kalo Filla ini agak bodoh. "Jadi gini, Dusk Ocean HILANG!"

"Terus?" Tanya Hotaru lebih lanjut. Ibunya melihat ke arahnya seakan dia itu gila. "TERUS? BAGAIMANA KAMU INI, ITU ADALAH SALAH SATU HARTA KELUARGA KITA YANG SANGAT BERHARGA!" Hotaru hanya melihat ibunya dengan cool.

"ARG! Kamu ini memang tak megerti keadaan, Pengawal!" Teriak Elena, bukanya tak mengerti hanya saja menurutnya masih banyak harta keluarga ini kenapa harus sampai segitu paniknya.

'Ya, mungkin permata itu memang berharga tapi... Apa dia harus sepanik itu?' Itulah yang dipikirkannya, Hotaru memang tak menghormati ibunya, ia lebih memilih menghormati ayahnya sepenuhnya, karena sifat ibunya yang serakah itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk, ia adalah_ Ryuuzaki Imai_ sang, kepala keluarga Imai. Ia mempunyai sifat tenang dalam setiap keadaan, walaupun seandainya ia panik. Jarang sekali bisa dilihat. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata ungu seperti Hotaru.

"Ayah! Dusk Ocean, hilang!" Sahut Filla dengan panik. "Benar, dan siapa yang mengambilnya meningalkan pesan ini." Sambung Elena, sambil memberikan pesan tadi kepada sumainya.

"Nyonya anda memangil?" Lima pengawal datang menghampiri Elena, Elena pun menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ya! Periksa seluruh ruangan di Mansion ini, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat." Suruh Elena dengan tegas. Filla yang ada di sampingnya memasang tampang tegas seperti ibunya.

"Siap." Dengan itu para pengawal pergi dari ruangan. Hotaru yang melihat ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Filla kau kabarkan semua bangsawan tentang ini." Perintah ibunya itu, Filla pun menurut.

"Baik ibu." Dengan itu ia berjalan ke arah meja telepon. Hotaru menghela nafas, dan mengumakan sesuatu sedangkan Ryuuzaki tersenyum sambil melihat pesan itu.(!)

_Sementara Itu.._

"Natsume, apa boleh seorang bangsawan makan seperti itu?" Tanya Kaoru Hyuuga. Seorang ibu dari salah satu dari 4 bangsawan inti, bangsawan Hyuuga. Bangsawan yang melambangkan Malam, entah kenapa tapi memang begitu.

"Boleh." Jawab Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, Anak pertama dari pasangan Hyuuga.

Natsume Hyuuga sang penerus keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga dan idola para wanita. Yup, ia adalah idola, bagaimana tidak? Ia mempunyai ramput hitam ke-biruan yang agak berantakan, lalu mata merah darah yang bisa membuat semua wanita kecuali ibu dan adiknya jatuh dan tengelam dalam mata itu. Semuanya ia dapat dari ibunya, Kaoru Hyuuga. Sorang wanita yang lembut namun tegas, ia mempunyai kecatikan yang bisa membuat semua wanita iri, bahkan para remaja. Namun sayang sifat Natsume kebalikan dari ibunya dan ayahnya, dia cool, dingin dan nggak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar, Tipe the bad boy.

"Huh, Kakak ada-ada saja." Sahut adiknya, Aoi Hyuuga. Sama seperti Ibunya dan Kakaknya, ia mempunyai rambut hitam sepunggung sama seperti Hotaru cuma beda model aja dan mata merah darah yang sama seperti Kakak dan Ibunya, namun kalo Ibu dan Kakaknya cantik dan tampan, dia ini justru imut.

"Memang kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan?" Balas Natsume dengan nada sinis. Beginilah kedua Kakak-Beradik ini, tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Ayah dan Ibu mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan." Kata Ayah mereka, Kitami Hyuuga. Seorang yang bebas dan cukup periang, namun jangan salah ia mempunyai sisi misterius yang bahkan tak bisa dibaca oleh keluarganya. Ia dan Ryuuzaki Imai adalah sahabat dekat. Ia mempunyai rambut Hitam dan mata coklat gelap.

"Nyonya! Tuan!" Seorang pelayan datang dengan panik.

"Ah, ada apa?" Tanya Kaoru sambil menoleh ke arah pelayan itu.

"Ah, ano.. Dusk Ocean.. Dicuri dari keluarga Imai." Kata pelayan itu.

"APA?" Teriak Kaoru. Semua orang dalam ruangan kaget, tak terkecuali Natsume. Namun tak lama setelah itu, Kitami berdiri dan berjalan keluar sedangkan Kaoru yang melihat ini mengikuti suaminya. Aoi dan Natsume? Aoi masih terkejut dan Natsume melanjutkan makan, dan Aoi yang melihat ini menaikan salah satu alisnya

"Kakak masih bisa makan di waktu seperti ini?" Tanya Aoi dengan nada marah. Natsume melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita akan ikut ke tempat kejadian bukan? Daripada kelaparan disana lebih baik sekarang makan." Jawabnya santai sambil menghabiskan makanannya. Aoi berdiri terpaku seprti orang bodoh.

"Iya juga ya? Oh well.." Dan Aoi pun ikut makan.

_Di waktu yang sama.._

"Ruka, tolong ambilkan roti itu." Seorang perempuan berkata dengan lembut.

"Baik ibu." Jawab seorang anak berumur 19 tahun. Siapa mereka berdua? Ruka Nogi dan Runa Nogi, anak dan ibu dari keluarga Nogi. Salah satu dari empat bangsawan terbesar. Bangsawan Nogi adalah bangsawan yang dianggap sebagai cahaya.

Ruka Nogi adalah sahabat baik Natsume. Entah apa yang terjadi membuat mereka manjadi sahabat, Mungkin fakta bahwa mereka sesama bangsawan dan idola. Yup! Ruka Nogi adalah idola perempuan, Ruka mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata biru langit dan juga sifat pangeran idaman, namun tetap saja ia kalah dengan Natsume. Ruka juga blasteran antara Prancis-Jepang, terbukti dari rambut dan matanya.

"Hm.. Ruka, Kamu kemarin ke mana saja?" Tanya Runa ke anak satu-satunya, Runa Nogi ia orang perancis yang sangat cantik, lembut namun tegas. Ruka dan dia sangat mirip, mungkin ia versi perempuan Ruka.

"Ah.. Aku dan Natsume pergi ke-" Kata-kata Ruka terpotong dengan pelayan yang masuk dengan panik.

"Nyonya! Gawat, Dusk Ocean dicuri!" Teriaknya. Ruka dan Runa menoleh ke arah pelayan, Ruka memasang wajah kaget dan sama seperti ibunya, namun tak lama kemudian Runa berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Siapkan mobil dan beberapa pengawal terpercaya, Shinji." Suruhnya dengan tegas. Ia menoleh kearah Ruka, Ruka memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ibu.. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Ruka formal. Ibunya pun tersenyum.

"Yah ibu butuh kamu untuk menemani ibu ke sana, ke kediaman Imai." Kata Runa dengan lembut. Ruka tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Baik ibu."

_Disisi yang lain..._

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..

Suara sepatu berjalan dikordinor yang cukup luas, seseorang yang memakai memakai kemeja hitam dangan rapih, ia berjalan dengan anggun dan lembut, rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, tangannya mendorong kereta kecil berisi makanan dan minuman. Dari bajunya ia terlihat seperti seorang butler, tiba-tiba Ia berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan lambang bunga Sakura. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ada jawaban.

"Masuk,... Raven!" Suruh yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Maka sang butler yang dipanggil Raven itu membuka pintunya, saat membukanya terlihat seorang gadis berumur sepertinya 16 tahun memandang ke arah cermin sambil bernyisir rambutnya. Ia mempunyai rambut dan mata yang serasi, coklat tua. Ia adalah putri ke-dua dari bangsawan Yukihara, Mikan Sakura Yukihara.

"Anda butuh bantuan?" Tanya sang butler, ia adalah Raven. Seorang butler yang t'lah mengabdi pada keluarga Yukihara, sejak ia bertemu Mikan yaitu 2 tahun yang lalu. Raven mempunyai mata berwarna ungu kelam dan rambut biru gelap. Sikap maupun keperibadian yang anggun juga lincah. Postur tubuh yang tinggi dan lentur, ia menjadi butler ungul keluarga Yukihara dan sudah dianggap salah satu dari keluarga Yukihara.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan nada ceria."Aku bukan anak kecil, Raven." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kepada sang butler. Dan butler itu membalas dengan senyuman menawan, walaupun hanya butler ia banyak digemari wanita dan banyak orang yang salah sangka, kalo dia adalah kakak Mikan.

Mikan Sakura Yukihara anak ke-dua dari dua bersaudara, ia berumur 18 tahun. Ia anak yang manis juga periang namun Mikan jarang keluar dari Mansion jadi sosoknya bagi masyarakat dan 3 bangsawan lainnya masih misteri. Mikan mempunyai rambut panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya, yang kadang digerai atau diikat dua dan mata coklat tua juga muka yang sangat baby face, orang bisa mengira dia 16 atau 15 tahun.

"Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang baru?" Tanya Mikan dengan semangat sambil berlari ke arah Raven dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, Raven pun menyerahkan cangkir berisi milk tea sambil berkata.

"Mengapa, anda berbicara begitu?" Tanya Raven sambil tertawa kecil. Mikan menoleh ke Raven dari cangkir teanya.

"Habis, Kau seperti akan memberitahu'kanku sesuatu." Jawab Mikan. "Ya'kan, Raven?" Lanjut Mikan. Raven hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Dusk Ocean menghilang dari keluarga Imai." Jawab Raven, dan terjadi jeda sejenak. "Anda diminta menemani seluruh keluarga untuk pergi bersama mereka melihat keadaan." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Oh, baiklah... Raven, kau memasak apa untuk sarapan?" Tanya Mikan, ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan Raven mengikutin'nya di belakang.

"Hm... Kita punya Croissant dengan scrambled eggs dengan Milk tea." Jawab Raven, sambil melihat majikan'nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang makan." Kata Mikan penuh dengan semangat.

_Ruang Makan.._

"Selamat pagi ayah, bunda." Sapa Mikan yang baru memasuki ruangan, ia menghampiri ibunya dan mencium pipinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pagi sayang." Jawab ibunya itu, Yuka Azumi Yukihara. Istri dari Izumi Yukihara dan ibu dari Mikan dan kakaknya, ia ibu yang lembut dan baik, ia terlihat seperti kaca yang jika tersegol sedikit akan pecah. Namun itu bukan dia, walaupun lembut ia tetap saja keras, Yuka mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti Mikan, namun ia mempunyai mata yang berwarna coklat muda. Ia adalah sahabat Kaoru.

"Pagi Mikan." Sapa balik sang ayah, Izumi Yukihara. Izumi kadang bisa kekanak-kanak kan, namun dia sangat bijak dan tegas. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna, coklat muda dan mata sama seperti Mikan.

Raven datang dengan membawa sarapan dan meletakannya di meja, ia berhenti menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Dimana Tsubasa-sama?" Tanya Raven.

"Oh dia-" Sebelum Yuka dapat menjawab, pintu terbuka dan muncul sesosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata biru gelap.

"Aku di sini." Jawabnya, dia? Kakak Mikan, Tsubasa Ando Yukihara. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan mata biru gelap, entah kenapa ia paling berbada dibanding'kan dengan yang lain, namun terbukti bahwa dia adalah anak kandung, mungkin ia lebih mirip dengan kakek'nya yang meninggal 6 tahun lalu.

"Pagi King, Queen and Ace." Sapa Tsubasa, yah ia memangil ayah dan ibunya dengan panggilan King dan Queen sedangkan Mikan Ace, lalu Raven Jack. Yah semuanya berdasar'kan kartu sedangkan dia sendiri menganggap dirinya Joker.

"Pagi Tsubasa, kau sangant bersemangat hari ini." Sapa balik Izumi, Tsubasa menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yah aku memang sangat bersemangat hari ini." Jawabnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Raven. "Jack, aku mau jus appel aja." kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Tsubasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikan dengan tampang binggung.

"Kamu tau kalo Dusk Ocean dicuri'kan, Ace?" Tanya Tsubasa, Mikan pun menggangguk. "Dan kita nggak tau siapa yang mencurinya'kan?" Sekali lagi Mikan menggangguk. "Jadi... Bukannya ini bakal jadi tantangan yang menarik?" Tanya Tsubasa, tersenyum lebar.

"Aduh, kamu itu..." Yuka hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Yah sudah, kalo begitu kenapa kalian nggak cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapa kalian?" Tanya Izumi, semua lalu menghabis'kan makanan nya dengan cepat dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kediaman Imai.

Hm... Mungkin apa yang dikata'kan Tsubasa benar ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, 4 bangsawan berkumpul memecah'kan satu misteri. Oh ini pasti akan jadi hal yang menarik.

To Be Continued

XxXxXxXxX

Maeve: Yosh, itu ide baru aku, mohon kerja samanya.

Disclam: Aku bukan pemilik Gakuen Alice

Tolong review!


	2. Aqua Silver Sky? What!

_"Kamu tau kalo Dusk Ocean dicuri'kan, Ace?" Tanya Tsubasa, Mikan pun menggangguk. "Dan kita nggak tau siapa yang mencurinya'kan?" Sekali lagi Mikan menggangguk. "Jadi... Bukannya ini bakal jadi tantangan yang menarik?" Tanya Tsubasa, tersenyum lebar._

_"Aduh, kamu itu..." Yuka hanya bisa tersenyum._

_"Yah sudah, kalo begitu kenapa kalian nggak cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapa kalian?" Tanya Izumi, semua lalu menghabis'kan makanan nya dengan cepat dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kediaman Imai._

_Hm... Mungkin apa yang dikata'kan Tsubasa benar ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik, 4 bangsawan berkumpul memecah'kan satu misteri? Oh ini pasti akan jadi hal yang menarik._

XxXxXxXx

Di ruangan inti dari kediaman Imai, terlihat tiga perpempuan dan satu laki-laki. Salah satu dari 3 perempuan itu terlihat panik sekali. Yah, mereka adalah keluarga Imai, dan Elena lah yang terlihat sangat panik. Ia tak bisa berhenti bolak-balik dari kanan ke kiri.

"Ah Elena-sama.. Ryuuzaki-sama, para tamu telah datang." Kata seorang pelayan yang baru saja masuk. Raut muka Elena yang panik berubah menjadi lega dan tenang.

"Suruh mereka ke sini." Perintah Ryuuzaki, pelayan itu pun mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri, tak lama setelah itu seluruh keluarga bangsawan inti hadir di situ... Kecuali dua orang.

"Selamat datang dan selamat pagi." Sapa Ryuuzaki kepada semua orang yang ada di sana. Siapa? Bukan'kah sudah jelas bahwa mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga, Nogi dan Yukihara.

"Silakan duduk." Suruh Elena dangan senyuman lembut. Mereka pun duduk, para remaja duduk di sebelah kanan sedangkan sang orang tua di sebelah kiri. Natsume duduk di antara Ruka dan Aoi, di samping Ruka ada Hotaru dan si samping Hotaru adalah Filla. Sedangkan Di depan Filla adalah Elena dan di samping Elena adalah Ryuuzaki, sebelah Ryuuzaki, Kitami dan disusul dengan Kaoru yang di sampingnya ada Yuka, lalu Izumi dan Runa, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sesuatu hilang.

"Jadi bagaimana kejadiannya sampai Dusk Ocean itu hilang? Hm?" Tanya Kitami dengan nada yang riang. Ryuuzaki pun menjawab.

"Aku tak tau, sekitar jam 06.00 pagi tadi Filla berteriak, dan ia berkata bahwa Dusk Ocean menghilang, dan yang pasti, si pelaku meninggalkan ini." Jelas Ryuuzaki sambil memberi mawar Aqua dan pesan tadi. Ryuuzaki melihat ke arah remaja yang ada disitu. "Bagaimana kalo kalian melihat ruang di simpannya permata itu… Mungkin kalian akan menemukan sesuatu, jujur tadi saya belum dapat memeriksanya, Filla.. Hotaru antar mereka."

"Baik ayah." Kata mereka berdua serempak, semua remaja yang ada di sana berdiri dan mengikutin Hotaru dan Filla, Filla mencoba mengambil perhatian Natsume dangan sifat tak peduli. Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Ruka dan Aoi berhenti juga dan atomatis Hotaru dan Filla juga berhenti.

"Natsume, kenapa?" Tanya Ruka dengan nada khawatir, Aoi pun menghadap ke arah kakaknya.

"… Ruka dari Nogi, Aku dan Aoi dari Hyuuga dan mereka berdua dari Imai." Kata Natsume sambil menujuk ke arah Hotaru dan Imai, para orang tua pun ikut menoleh, tak lama kemudian Yuka pun menyadari ada yang salah. " Dimana… Si Bayangan dari keluarga Yukihara?" Tanya Natsume, Bayangan adalah panggilan Natsume untuk Tsubasa, yah mereka berdua pernah bertemu dan sifat Tsubasa membuatnya kesal. Entah kenapa ia memangil Tsubasa, bayangan, menurutnya itu cocok untuknya.

"Ah! Benar juga, dimana Tsubasa dan Mikan, Yuka?" Tanya Izumi kepada istrinya itu. Yuka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tau. Izumi menghela nafas.

"Coba kalian pergi ke tempat kejadian, mungkin mereka sudah ada di sana.. Soalnya ini adalah Tsubasa dan Mikan." Kata Yuka, maka dari itu pun mereka semua(Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru dan Filla) pergi ke ruangan itu, di mana Tsubasa dan Mikan? Mari kita cari tahu.

_Flashback _

_Keluarga Yukihara turun dari kereta kuda dibimbing oleh Raven. Yuka dan Izumi langgsung bergegas ke ruang inti, Mikan mengikuti mereka di belakang namun tangan Mikan di tarik oleh Tsubasa ke arah yang lain._

"_UWAA! Tsubasa-nii mau kemana? Kita seharusnya ke ruang inti dulu!" Tsubasa berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Mikan, Raven ada di belakang Mikan._

"_Aduhh! Mikan kamu ini gimana sih? Queen dan King kan udah ngurus masalah itu, kita harus nyari petunjuk yang lain." Jawab Tsubasa. "Hei, Jack… Kamu setuju'kan?" Tanyanya kepada butler ungul Yukihara itu._

"_Ah…. Sebenarnya saya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa-sama." Mikan pun akhrinya menghela nafa menyerah dan mengikutin mereka._

"_Tapi.. Kita mau nyari petunjuk di mana?" Tanya Mikan dengan nada bingung._

"_Kalo dari arah, saya rasa kita akan mencarinya di ruang penyipanan Dusk Ocean." Jawab Raven, Tsubasa memetik jari dan mengarah kan tangannya ke arah Raven dangan tangan di bentuk pistol._

"_BANG! Bener banget, Ayo!" Ucap Tsubasa dengan semangatnya. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat hilangnya Dusk Ocean._

_End Of Flashback_

Dusk Ocean Room

Tsubasa, Mikan dan Raven sedang mencari petunjuk yang adanya. Raven tiba-tiba terdiam, ia mendengar adanya suara yang mendekat dan Tsubasa sepertinya juga mendengarnya.

"Tsubasa-sama?" Bisik Raven, Mikan yang tak menyadari suara itu pun berhenti mendengar Tsubasa berbisik.

"Ya." Jawab Tsubasa dalam bisikan. Semuanya pun diam dalam kesunyian, gagang pintu terbuka dan terlihat Natsume di depan pintu, melihat Natsume, Tsubasa pun pergi ke berlari ke Natsume dengan semangat.

"NATSU… CHANNN!" Teriak Tsubasa dengan riang dan membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Natsume, Natsume yang kaget melihat Tsubasa dengan spontan bergerak dari sana dan membuat Tsubasa mencium lantai.

BRUK

Suara Tsubasa jatuh, Mikan dan Raven pun langgsung berlari ke arahnya. Natsume menghela nafas lega, ia melihat ke arah Tsubasa yang dibantu berdiri oleh Raven dan Mikan, ia mengangkat salah satu. Ia mengenal semua bangsawan, bahkan Imai yang jarang dating ke acara-acara, jadi siapa mereka berdua? Ia tak pernah melihat mereka.

"Tsubasa-sama, apa anda tak apa-apa?" Tanya Raven dengan nada yang khawatir, mendengar itu Natsume langgsung tau bahwa ia adalah butler keluarga Yukihara, nah sekarang siapa perempuan yang cantik itu? Eh apa dia baru bilang cantik? Lupakan itu. Siapa perempuan itu? Itu membuat Natsume binggung dan dia nggak suka binggung.

"Ah, Tsubasa-sempai kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Aoi yang baru memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan Ruka, Hotaru dan Filla. Beda dengan Mikan yang jarang keluar, Tsubasa sering atau lebih tepatnya selalu pergi jika ada acara, baik untuk bangsawan dan tidak, jad tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengenalnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih Raven… Aoi." Jawabnya sambil sedikit meringis, ia mencoba berdiri dan melihat ke arah Aoi, Tsubasa terdiam.

"Ah! Maaf, tapi kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya Ruka yang baru menydari kehadiran Raven dan Mikan. Raven hendak menjawab, namun melihat tuan mudanya yang tak biasa terdiam, ia pun kembali khawatir.

"Ano…. Tsubasa-sama.. Anda kenapa?" Ruka dan yang lain menoleh ke arah Tsubasa, sedangkan Natsume masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hei, Raven!... Itu kelopak bunga mawar Aqua'kan? Yang di bawah meja itu?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil menujuk kea rah kelopak bunga itu, itu membuat semuanya (termaksud Natsume yang tadi tenggelam dalam pikiranya) menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Tsubasa.

"…." Raven tak member jawaban namun ia berjalan ke arah di mana bunga kelopak itu berada dan menggambil barang itu. "Iya… Itu benar, ini kelopak bunga mawar Aqua." Ucap Raven, menjawab pertannyaan Raven yang tadi.

"Hei! Natsume, apa tadi paman Ryuuzaki memperlihatkan mawar Aqua?" Tanya Tsubasa kepada Natsume sambil menghadap ke arahnya, Mikan dan Raven pun menoleh ke arah Natsume.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Natsume dengan nada bingung.

"….. Apa kau tau siapa yang mempunyai-" Kata-kata Tsubasa terpotong oleh Raven.

"Maaf, namun apa tidak sebaiknya saya dan Oujo-sama memperkenalkan diri dulu, Tsubasa-ama?" Tanya Raven kepada Tsubasa, Tsubasa pun menoleh ke arah Raven dan diam sejenak.

"Iya, ini adik ku Mikan Sakura." Kata Tsubasa sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Mikan. "Dan yang itu… Raven, Personal Butler untuk Mikan juga Butler ungul keluarga Yukihara." Sambung Tsubasa sambil menujuk ke arah Raven yang membungkuk.

"Wah! Adik Tsubasa-sempai ya? Cantiknya~" Kata Aoi dengan mata yang bersinar, Mikan hanya tersenyum gugup dengan sweatdrop.

"Tak seperti kakaknya ya?" Ucap Hotaru dengan dingin, semua menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk kecuali Filla yang iri dan Tsubasa, Mikan dan Raven yang hanya bias sweatdrop.

"HEI! AKU INI KAKAKNYA! JADI DIA PASTI DAPAT KECANTIKANNYA KARENA DAPAT DARI AKU!" Teriak Tsubasa kesal dengan tiba-tiba, ini membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget. Raven pun berusaha menenangkan tuannya itu, walaupun tak berhasil.

"Sudalah Tsubasa-sama, mereka'kan cuma bercanda." Ucap Raven dengan nada gugup, yah Tsubasa emang susah di hentikan jika marah seperti itu. "Bagimana dengan mawar Aqua itu?" Lanjut Raven sambil berharap tuan mudanya ini melupakan hal yang tadi.

"Oh iya… Jadi Nat, kamu tau siapa yang mempunyai mawar itu?" Tanya Tsubasa kembali ke pada Natsume yang tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ya." Tsubasa dan Raven saling memberi pandangan. "Dari pesan kecil yang ia tinggal'kan, kalo tidak salah namanya _The Silver Aqua Sky _." Lanjut Natsume, ini membuat Tsubasa mengarahkan tangan nya ke Natsume dengan bentuk pistol.

"BANG! Bener." Kata-kata itu membuat Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru dan Filla yang dari tadi menatap Mikan dengan pandangan iri kaget. "_The Silver Aqua Sky, _pencuri terkenal yang telah mencuri beribu permata berharga, tidak ada yang tau siapa dia tapi yang jelas dia adalah pencuri terkenal yang baik." Jelas Tsubasa, Mikan yang sepertinya coba mengingat sesuatu dari tadi pun akhirnya berkata.

"Oh iya! The Silver Aqua Sky, seorang pencuri yang di juluki The Gentleman Thief karena tak pernah satu kali pun menggunakan kekerasan." Kata Mikan, ini membuat Ruka menoleh ke arah Mikan.

"Hm… Rasanya aku pernah dengar… Ah! Dia pencuri yang aktif pada abad ke 16 bukan?" Kata Ruka sambil menoleh ke arah Tsubasa, Tsubasa mengangguk pelan. "Namun bukan kabarnya dia berhenti? Kenapa sekarang dia kembali beraksi?" Tanya Ruka sekali lagi.

"Entahlah.. Namun kita tak bisa membiarkan itu." Jawab Tsubasa yang memasang tampang serius. Raven pun bertanya ke pada Natsume.

"Maaf, tapi tadi anda bilang bahwa ada pesan kecil yang di tinggal'kan oleh Aqua Sky?" Natsume menoleh ke arah Raven.

"Ya." Jawab Natsume singkat sambil mengangguk kecil seperti Tsubasa.

"Apa kamu membawanya?" Tanya Mikan, Natsume melihat ke arah Mikan.

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya melihat sekilas dan mengembali'kannya kepada Ryuuzaki-san." Jawabnya, Hotaru pun yang tadi diam langsung mengangkat suara.

"Aku membawanya." Kata Hotaru, semua menoleh kepada Hotaru yang mengeluarkan pesan itu dari saku bajunya. "Ini." Ucapnya sambil meberikannya ke pada Mikan. Tsubasa dan Raven pun mendekat ke Mikan dan membacanya.

_Dear Cuoregina_

_Halo, Itu kata yang ingin saya ucapkan pertama kali. Anda mungkin tak mengetahui saya tapi saya mengetahui anda. Dusk Ocean, salah satu dari 4 permata yang mengambarkan keindahan alam, 4 permata Shizen Beleza, maaf tapi saya harus memiliki permata Shizen Beleza. Namun... Pada saat sayap putih jatuh ke bumi, Di saat twilight memancarkan keindahannya. Saat itu sang laut akan muncul. Namun pada saat yang sama, sang Langit menghilang dari sang Peneranng._

_The Silver Aqua Sky_

"Hm… Pada saat sayap putih jatuh ke bumi.." Kata atau lebih tepatnya bisik Tsubasa.

"Di saat twilight memancarkan keindahannya." Sambung Raven.

"Saat itu laut akan muncul." Sambung Mikan.

"Namun pada saat yang sama, sang langit menghilang dari sang Penerang." Lanjut Tsubasa, ke tiga orang itu saling berpandangan dan kesunyian memasuki ruangan.

"Dari pesan itu… Ku rasa, ia akan muncul kembali pada saat festival Freyja dan 6 Malaikat." Kata Hotaru yang memecahkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa? Lagi pula kenapa harus festival itu?" Tanya Filla yang dari tadi diam.

"Karena di situ dituliskan bahwa 'Pada saat sayap putih jatuh ke bumi.'." Jawab Hotaru dengan santai.

"Berarti ia akan muncul kembali dua minggu dari sekarang?" Tanya Aoi kepada Hotaru.

"Ya sepertinya begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan 'Pada saat twilight memancarkan keindahanya?" Tanya Filla kembali.

"Sepertinya ia akan muncul 2 minggu lagi pada saat senja." Jawab seseorang yang baru memasuki pintu, dia adalah Ryuuzaki Imai dengan sifat tenangnya itu bersama dengan Kitami Hyuuga sang sahabat.

"Ayah!" Teriak Aoi sambil berlari ke sang ayah dan memeluknya.

"Halo putriku yang cantik." Sapa Kitami, ia menoleh ke arah Raven dan Mikan."Wah! Kalian pasti butler dan putri keluarga Yukihara, salam kenal, Saya Kitami Hyuuga, kepala keluarga Hyuuga."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga Hyuuga-san, saya Mikan Sakura Yukihara." Kata Mikan dengan salah satu senyuman indahnya.

"Saya Raven, butler keluarga Yukihara." Sambung Raven sambil membungkuk layak seorang butler.(Tunggu dia memang seorang butler)

"Maaf, aku bukan ingin menggangu kalian tapi… Bukan'kah kita harus membahas pencuri itu?" Tanya Natsume dengan nada emosi yang di tahan.

"Ah iya, maaf.. Baiklah." Jawab Kitami, semuanya pun kembali serius sedangkan Ryuuzaki hanya menggelengkan kepala kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kita punya petunjuk bahwa Aqua Sky akan muncul pada Festival Freyja dan 6 malaikat, di waktu senja." Kata Tsubasa dengan nada santai.

"Dan juga ia akan mengembalikan Dusk Ocean." Sambung Ryuuzaki, yang lain kecuali Kitami, Tsubasa, Raven dan juga Natsume dan Hotaru menoleh ke arah Ryuuzaki.

"APA?" Teriak mereka dengan nada terkejut.

"Loh kalian nggak tau? Arti dari 'Saat itu laut akan muncul.' Itu adalah Dusk Ocean akan muncul." Tanya Kitami dengan nada yang lebih kaget, membuat semua orang di situ sweatdrop.

"Lalu apa arti dari 'Sang langit akan menghilang dari Sang penerang.'?" Tanya Ruka yang masih bersweatdrop.

"Ah! Kebetulan Ruka, itu berarti… Jour Sky akan hilang dari kamu atau lebih tepat keluarga kamu." Jawab Tsubasa dengan nada santai.

"Eh?"

"Ano… Tsubasa-sama, bukan'kan tidak baik jika anda mengatakan hal itu dengan nada santai?" Tanya Raven yang sedang sweatdrop karena Tsubasa.

"Namanya juga Tsubasa." Sebuah suara mesterius memasuki ruangan, siapa dia?

_Bersambung..._

Disclam : Gakuen Alice bukan punya ku

Mind to review?...


	3. What she doing here?

"_Ah! Kebetulan Ruka, itu berarti… Jour Sky akan hilang dari kamu atau lebih tepat keluarga kamu." Jawab Tsubasa dengan nada santai._

"_Eh?" _

"_Ano… Tsubasa-sama, bukan'kan tidak baik jika anda mengatakan hal itu dengan nada santai?" Tanya Raven yang sedang sweatdrop karena Tsubasa._

_"Namanya juga Tsubasa." Sebuah suara mesterius memasuki ruangan, siapa dia?_

XMaeve_ZahraX

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, di sana berdiri Misaki Harada anak dari seorang bangsawan kelas dua, bangsawan Harada dan teman kecil Tsubasa. Misaki mempunyai rambut berwarna Pink cerah dan mata merah cerah.

"Misaki-sempai!" Teriak Mikan sebelum berlari ke arah Misaki dan memeluknya, Misaki pun membalas pelukan Mikan. Untuk keluarga Yukihara, keluarga Harada sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Halo Mikan, wah tumben nih keluar! " Ucap Misaki setelah melepas pelukan, Mikan hanya tersenyum manis. Misaki pun membalas senyum itu.

"Misaki? Bu-bukanya kamu harusnya ada di Italia sekarang?" Tanya Tsubasa, kaget melihat kehadiran Misaki

."Hei bodoh, kau pikir aku bisa diam dan tenang saat kau terlibat misteri seperti ini?" Tanya Misaki dangan nada 'Sudah- Jelas'kan'.

"He... Jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Tsubasa dengan nada bercanda namun dia mendapat dua tinjuan dari Misaki. "Jangan semabarangan kamu..." Bisik Misaki dengan nada berbahaya sambil mengepalkan tangan-nya.

"Sudalah kalian berdua! Bukankah kita harus bersiap-siap untuk perncurian berikutnya?" Tanya Aoi kepada kedua orang yang seperti istri dan suami yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ya udah... Kita balik ke mansion masing-masing dulu dan tunggu perintah dari Ratu." Suruh Kitami dan yang lain setuju, mereka semua berjalan ke luar ruangan namun...

BRUK

Mikan terpeleset, Raven langgsung menghampiri majikannya itu. "Anda tak apa-apa, Oujo-sama?" Tanya Raven dengan khawatir.

"Ah! Sakura-san... Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ruka dengan nada sama seperti Raven. Mikan berdir dibantu dengan Raven dan menoleh ke arah Ruka. "Iya... Aku nggak apa-apa kok."

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk, Ace kamu ini gimana sih?" Seru siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsubasa. Misaki dan Mikan lalu memukul kepala Tsubasa lagi. "Itai! Misaki! Kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan sih?"

"DIA ITU ADIKMU, BODOH!" Teriak Misaki kepada Tsubasa yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru dan Filla, Mereka pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Geez... Why can't you become more like Raven..."

"Weeeell, sorry for not being Raven!" Teriak Tsubasa yang masih bersembunyi dan ronde kedua Misaki vs Tsubasa telah dimulai.

"Huh! Mereka itu kayak suami-istri yang berantem gara-gara kerisi uang." Seru Natsume yang sudah bosan berada di situ dan yang lain hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Misaki-sama... Tsubasa-sama, sudah waktu makan siang... Lebih baik kita kembali ke mansion sekarang." Ucap Raven kepada mereka berdua.

"Hump! Baik/Fine!" Balas Mereka yang langgsung berjalan keluar, Raven hanya menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke arah Mikan. "My lady... Tadi... Anda jatuh karena apa yah?" Mikan hanya diam dan mengedipkan mata.

"... Jujur... Aku juga nggak tau." Jawab Mikan singkat.

BRAK

Semua yang ada di ruangan kecuali Natsume dan Hotaru jaw drop dan Ryuuzaki hanya sweatdrop. "Ojou-sama.." Bisik Raven kecil sambil sweatdrop.

"Hn, tenyata emang kamu tuh bodoh yah? ... Polkadot." Kata Natsume sebelum pergi keluar, meninggalkan semua yang ada di dalam situ bingung. Mikan memikirkan apa yang Natsume maksud jadi.. Mari kita count down.

5

4

3

2

1

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HYUUGA NATSUME! HENTAI!" Teriak Mikan dengan tiba-tiba yang membuat semua yang diruangan kaget.

_Sementara itu..._

Natsume yang sudah diluar hanya tersenyum kecil, Koaru yang tadi bertemu Natsume di tengah jalan ke kereta kuda menoleh ke arah Natsume. "Natsume, kamu dengar sesuatu?" Tanyanya ke pada anak pertamanya itu, Natsume hanya menggeleng kecil namun senyuman tadi masih terpasang di wajahnya.

_Kembali ke Mikan dan yang lain... _

"Huaaa! Raven!" Mikan menangis dipelukan Raven, Raven pun hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum maklum.

"Aduh... Sakura-san maafin Natsume yah? Dia cuma bercandang kok... Kayaknya." Ucap Ruka sambil membisikan kata terakhir itu.

"Nggak mau! HUAAA!" Tangisan itu pun bertambah keras, Tsubasa yang sudah kesabaran akhirnya hanya menarik adiknya itu sambil berkata. "Jangan manja deh, ace.."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kejadian yang agak jelas.

"Sudahlah kita kembali saja ke Mansion." Ucap Misaki sambil menarik Tsubasa, semuanya kecuali Mikan mengangguk dan semuanya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa tau bahwa yang membuat Mikan terjatuh adalah sebuah alat penyedap suara.

_Di tempat lain..._

Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan mata snow blue tersenyum sambil menatap jendela, Loki adalah nama orang itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu... Loki?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangnya, ia menoleh mendapatkan sahabat kecilnya ada di sana, Stella Dimmer atau yang biasa dipanggil Stella itu menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam.

Ia berdiri lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya."Taukah kau Stella jeruk mandarin itu kadang terasa lebih manis jika kau makan dengan cara yang paling susah?" Tanyanya kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Loki menoleh ke arah jendela, di luar sana hujan deras lalu tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo! Nanti kita di marahin bibi lagi." Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu yang di ikuti oleh Stella yang masih bingung.

_Kembali ke Mikan..._

"Ah..." Mikan menghela nafas melihat ke arah jendela, ia benci hujan deras seperti ini. Dia nggak bisa bermain di taman.

"Hm... Yuka kira-kira apa yang membuat Aqua Silver Sky kembali?" Tanya Yukihara ke pada Yuka, Yuka menoleh dari bukunya dan melihat ke arah Yukihara.

"Aku kurang tau."Jawab Yuka yang lalu menutup bukunya. Mereka semua sekarang ada di ruang keluarga dari Yukihara mansion.

"Sulit yah mengetahui pencuri seperti dia, dia ini terlalu misterius." Ucap Yukihara sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Bunda... Apakah itu berarti Blue Dawn juga aka diambil dari tangan kita?" Tanya Mikan kepada Yuka.

"Itu sudah pasti, Ace." Jawab Tsubasa. "Namun sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan urutan paling terakhir."

"Eh Kenapa?"

"Karena keluarga kita paling dekat dengan Ratu, Ojou-sama." Jawab Raven sambil menyediakan makanan manis dan teh hangat.

"Terima kasih, Raven." Ucap Yukihara ke pada sang butler, Raven hanya tersenyum.

"Berarti setelah Jour Sky... Eve Stella akan di ambil lalu setelah itu Blue Dawn?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Yup begnar." Jawab Tsubasa yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan manis.

DUK

"Jangan makan dengan mulut penuh bodoh." Celetuk Misaki sambil mejitak kepala Tsubasa (Lagi).

"SAKIT! Misaki kamu tau kan kalo kamu seharusnya tidak berada di sini'kan!" Teriak Tsubasa ke pada Misaki. Misaki melihat dengan pandangan mau membunuh, Tsubasa pun lalu lari ke belakang Raven yang sweatdrop.

"Kak Tsubasa... Apakah ada cara untuk menghentikan Aqua Silver Sky?" Tanya Mikan kepada sang kakak yang sedang bersembunyi di balik butlernya.

Tsubasa lalu memandang Mikan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Itu... Susah untuk diperkirakan, tak seperti kriminal lain Aqua Sky adalah pencuri yang tak dapat di ketahui apa yang di pikirkannya." Tsubasa diam sebentar. "Lagipula ia juga selalu penuh dengan kejutan seperti Kaitou Kid dari komik Conan." Lanjutnya, jujur aku bingung sendiri bagaimana mereka bisa tau Conan dan Kaitou Kid.

"Ya sudah, kita berhenti berfikir tentang itu dan istirahat." Kata Yukihara kepada anak-anaknya, mereka pun setuju untuk melupakan tentang kasus itu untuk sementara dan bersantai.

_Di Mansion Hyuuga... _

"Huh... Aoi nggak bisa bantu apa-apa pada akhirnya." Seru Aoi yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama yang lain, sama seperti keluarga Yukihara mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak.

"Bukanya kamu memang sudah tak berguna dari awal, Baka." Ledek Natsume sambil tetap membaca buku tentang Aqua Sky, Kaoru pun menatap Natsume dengan tajam namun Natsume mengabaikannya.

Kaoru pun menoleh ke arah Aoi dan tersenyum."Tentu saja tidak, kau juga berguna kok sayang." Jawabnya dengan intonasi yang lembut, Aoi melihat ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan yang seakan ibunya itu bodoh... Sungguh tak adakah seorang Hyuuga yang sopan kecuali Kaoru?

"Dimananya? Aku bahkan tak ikut menebak apa pun, huh kalo begini lebih baik aku tak ikut menangani kasus ini." Seru Aoi sekali lagi dengan nada putus asa. Kitami yang dari tadi sedang memakan kue-kue yang ada di meja.

"Oh bidadari ku, membantu itu bisa dari segala cara contoh dengan menjadi umpan memancing Aqua Sky." Serunya kepada putrinya itu namun hanya mendapatkan pukulan dan pandangan mematikan dari Kaoru. "Hanya bercanda, hehehe..."

"Sudahlah bunda yakin kamu akan menjadi bantuan yang hebat pada waktu yang tepat." Kata Kaoru, hal ini menghibur Aoi walaupun cuma sedikit. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak... Ia merasa kalo kasus ini mungkin akan membuat semuannya berantakan namun ia menghiraukan perasaan itu, oh Aoi seandainya kau tau seberapa benarnya perasaan itu.

XMaeve_ZahraX

Hei! Hei! How are you guys? Hahaha maaf yang kalo chp satu ini lambat benget habis... Ortu pada nglarang aku buka internet namun sekarang hal itu sudah tak berlaku lagi ^.^

Jadi marilah kita bersyukur, oh yea maaf juga kalo chp ini pendek namun yang berikutnya ku usahin lebih panjang deh... mohon review yah?

Disclam : Gakuen Alice does not belong to Maeve

Yah Udah gitu aja, Ja.. Ne .^


	4. Festival Of Freyja & The Reappear Of AS

HEI! Maeve on the house yeah! Aduh, Maeve terharu pas waktu balik ke fandom GAI ini dan melihat bertapa banyaknya fic-ficnya... Dulu pas waktu pertama kali ngliat fandom ini ficnya bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Apalagi sekarang ada pairing NatsuRuka-nya. *tertawa bejat*

Tapi Maeve juga minta maaf karena sekarang tambah jarang update dan bukan cuma itu Maeve juga bakal mengumumkan bahwa mulai ke-depan Maeve bakal **Semi-Hiatus** dan nggak tau untuk berapa lama, Maeve tetep bakal update kalo ada waktu luang dan kalo itu pun nggak capek karena Maeve di suruh ikut 3 macam Ekskul sama kakak kelas Maeve dan Maeve nggak bisa nolak permintaan itu karena emang semua Ekskul itu adalah hobi Maeve semua, contohnya Art: Senalsa (Ngbuat komik, novel sama cerpen), Basket sama Keputrian: Ngdesign (Mulai dari baju sampai ruangan) jadi Maeve minta maaf banget yah! .

Ya udah deh segitu aja, chapter selanjutnya!

Disclam : **Gakuen Alice does not belong to Maeve!**

-Maeve Zahra-

"_Sudahlah bunda yakin kamu akan menjadi bantuan yang hebat pada waktu yang tepat." Kata Kaoru, hal ini menghibur Aoi walaupun cuma sedikit. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak... Ia merasa kalo kasus ini mungkin akan membuat semuannya berantakan namun ia menghiraukan perasaan itu, oh Aoi seandainya kau tau seberapa benarnya perasaan itu._

-Maeve Zahra-

Kesal, kalo ada hal yang seharusnya Mikan Sakura rasa itu adalah kesal! Kenapa dia harus bersama dengan orang mesum di festival yang banyak orang seperti ini! Siapa orang mesum yang ia bicarakan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan pewaris pertama keluarga Hyuuga, si Natsume Hyuuga.

Mereka sekarang ada di festival Freyja dan 6 Malaikat, Mikan sebenarnya sangat menyukai festival ini karena festival ini mempunyai cerita yang kelam namun romantis, cerita di mana Dewi Freyja datang ke bumi untuk mememui orang yang ia cintai. Freyja menyamar sebagai manusia dan mendekati orang itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai suatu ketika Odin mengetahui hal tersebut dan marah besar lalu menghukum Freyja dengan cara menghapus ingatan semua memori sang manusia itu tentang Freyja dan Freyja sendiri akan di kurung di sebuah menara di _Asgard _lalu karena iba, 6 malaikat pun akhirnya membantu Freyja.

Mereka membawa Freyja ke bumi dan menyuruh Freyja melepaskan ke-dewaannya, Freyja sempat terkejut mengingat bertapa banyak orang di Asgard yang sangat penting untuknya namun saat ia melihat ke arah desa sang lelaki yang ia cintai. Ia melihat bahwa desa itu sedang di landa kegembiraan lalu ia melihat banyak sepasang kekasih menari di balai desa itu dengan senyuman yang lebar, menandakan bertapa bahagianya mereka. Ia lalu melihat kembali ke arah malaikat itu dan berkata. _'Jika aku setuju untuk melepaskan ke-dewaanku maka egoislah aku karena telah memaksakan apa yang bukan hak-ku... Wahai enam malaikat, pulangkanlah aku ke-Asgard karena sesunguhnya tempatku bukanlah di sini namun sampaikanlah pesanku pada ia yang kucinta... Jagalah dirimu untuk kebahagianku.'_

"Hei! Kamu tuh kenapa sih, Polka? Daritadi diem melulu, lidahnya di-ambil kucing yah?" Tanya Natsume yang sekarang melihat ke arah Mikan. Mikan sendiri hanya membalasanya dengan menjulurkan lidah, urat nadi Natsume keluar. _'Anak ini... Ternyata menjengkelkan juga yah?' _

"Ayo! Ayo! Jepitan rambut indah ini hanya akan di jual hari ini..." Teriak seorang pedagang yang ada di dekat mereka. Mikan langgsung menoleh dan terpesona dengan jepitan itu, jepitan itu berwarna snow blue yang di hiasi oleh sayap putih dan bunga Azalea. Mikan berjalan mendekatin pedagang itu dan Natsume juga akhirnya hanya mengikutinya. "Ah! _Young Lady_... Apakah kau tertarik dengan jepitan rambut ini?"

"... Bunga Azalea yah? Sangat cocok untuk festival ini yah? Pesan terakhri Freyja itu adalah 'Jagalah dirimu untuk kebahagianku.' Azalea bisa diartikan begitu bukan?" Ucap Mikan dengan halus, Natsume memandang Mikan seakan tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Mikan mungkin naif dan kekanak-kanakan tapi sama seperti perempuan yang lain, ia memimpikan cinta sejati dan tentu saja dengan mendengar cerita yang ada di balik festival ini... Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mikan merasa sedih akan penderitaan Freyja.

"Aku beli satu..." Ucap Natsume, Mikan menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. "Kau mau satu'kan, Polka?" Tanyanya menghindari tatapan Mikan. Pedagang itu memberikan satu buah jepitan itu kepada Natsume dan ditukar dengan beberapa _Yen._ Natsume menoleh ke arah Mikan dan memakaikannya dirambut coklat itu, Mikan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

Kadang ia tak bisa mengerti Natsume. Selama dua minggu ini, ia dan Natsume sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena kasus Aqua Sky. Dua hari pertama ia sangat membenci Natsume namun pada hari ketiga ia menemukan sisi romantis dari Natsume, lalu untuk dua minggu seterusnya Natsume menjadi menyebal'kan namun sangat romantis jika diperlukan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti Natsume...

"Thanks..." Ucapnya dengan nada kecil lalu kembali berjalan mengelilingi festival untuk melihat keadaan dan Natsume mengikuti di belakan tak jauh darinya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa sadar bahwa fangirls-nya Natsume telah berguling-guling di tanah menangis karena bukan mereka yang mendapatkan jepitan rambut itu.

_Disisi Tsubasa&Misaki..._

"Wah! Tsubasa lihat deh! Lihat deh! Kalung ini bagus banget yah~" Ucap Misaki yang sedang melihat kalung yang dijual di festival itu, lalu mendapatkan hal baru yang menarik perhatiannya ia menarik Tsubasa. "WAH! Yang ini juga nggak kalah bagus... Eh! Eh yang itu juga nggak!" Dan pada akhirnya, Tsubasa hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik Misaki.

_'Oh, Odin-sama... Bukan aku yang membantu Freyja lepas dari menara itu tapi kenapa harus aku yang kau hukum dengan cara ditarik-tarik Misaki seperti ini?'_

_Disisi Ruka&Hotaru..._

"Nogi! Berikan aku 500 yen." Ucap- atau lebih tepatnya perintah Hotaru dengan tegas. Ruka memandang ke arahnya seperti ia gila.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu!"

"Karena aku ingin membeli _Crab Brain _dan bahan untuk penemuanku yang selanjutnya." Ruka baru saja mau perotes namun Hotaru kembali membuka mulutnya. "Karena kalo kau tidak memberikannya, fotomu yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang dan memakai baju tidur bermotif panda dengan tulisan 'I Love Panda' akan tersebar ke fangirls mu yang sangat idiot itu dan... Kau juga akan kubonuskan dengan pukulan dari _Baka-Gun_." Ucapnya dengan dingin dan sudah menyiapkan Baka-gun yang entah ia keluarkan dari mana.

Akhirnya Ruka dengan pasrah mengeluarkan uang sebesar 500 yen dari sakunya dan memberinya ke Hotaru. Waduh! Tsubasa dan Ruka nasibnya sama nih... Sabar yah~ *Dijitak sama Tsubasa dan Ruka gara-gara ngomong gitu pake nada menikmati*

_Disisi Aoi&Filla..._

"APA! Kau bilang Natsume Hyuuga itu biasa-biasa saja? Aku tidak terima!" Teriak Filla ke arah Aoi sedangkan Aoi menaikan satu alisnya tanda heran. "Apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak lihat rambut hitam yang jatuh ke mukannya lalu mata merah yang mampu membuat semua gadis terhipnotis? Apa kau tak melihatnya!"

Lalu Filla menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya Natsume sepertinya ia lupa bahwa aoi adalah adik Natsume dan sudah tau bertapa hebatnya kakaknya itu, wah! Nampaknya ada satu orang lagi yah yang kena sial~ *Ditendang Aoi*

_Disisi Orang tua, termaksud Raven..._

Mereka(kecuali Raven) mengawasi semuanya dari ruang _security_ sambil... Makan dan minum juga bersantai-santai. Raven hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat ruangan itu, jika anak-anak mereka tau hal ini... Bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka tak akan bisa melihat cahaya lagi.

-Maeve Zahra-

Skip Time...

"Semua sepertinya berjalan lancar yah?" Tanya Natsume yang sedang melahap roti strawberry yang baru ia beli. Tsubasa mengangguk, ia sudah lelah ditarik-tarik oleh Misaki. Sekarang pewaris-pewaris keluarga bangsawan tertinggi ini sedang istirahat di sebuah toko makanan kecil terbuka. Semuanya tampak mulus dan tak akan ada masalah namun tiba-tiba...

MATI LAMPU!

"KYAAA!" Semua perempuan yang ada di festival itu teriak dengan kaget. Para pewaris itu pun sekarang telah siap siaga dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu cepat mengucapkan hal itu, Hyuuga..." Bisik Hotaru yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Diam kau, Imai." Balas Natsume dengan kesal.

"Hei kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar!" Ujar Tsubasa dengan nada (sok) beribawa, Ia mengeluarkan senter kecil dari sakunya dan menyalakanya. "Lebih baik sekarang kita hubungi Raven... Hei Ace! Kau membawa alat untuk komunikasi dari Raven'kan? Cepat Hubungi dia!"

Mikan mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pin kecil yang berbentuk bunga Sakura. dengan antena kecil lalu menekan tombol kecil yang ada di belakang pin itu. "Raven? Kau di sana?"

_"Ya, My lady... Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku dan yang lain baik-baik saja, kenapa listrik ini di sini tiba-tiba mati?"

_"Jujur, saya kurang tau tapi sepertinya pertunjukan Aqua Sky akan di mulai melihat matahari mulai terbenam. Tenanglah, kalian berada dimana?"_

Kali ini giliran Tsubasa yang menjawab. "Di cafe terbuka di bagian barat festival."

_"Baiklah kami akan segera ke sana." _Dan dengan itu Raven memutuskan komunikasi itu, Tsubasa menoleh ke arah junior-juniornya.

"Untuk sekarang... Kita tidak bisa main-main karena kemungkinan besar Aqua Sky sudah ada di dek-" Kata-kata Tsubasa terputus ketika sebuah lampu yang sangat terang, menerangi atap panggung inti di festival itu. Dengan reflex pewaris-pewaris bangsawan itu berlari ke luar cafe itu untuk melihat hal yang terjadi dengan lebih jelas.

Di atap panggung sana terlihat seseorang dengan Jas putih dan celana yang serasi, dia juga memakai dasi berwarna biru. Tsubasa menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Aqua Sky dan sangat ingin bertemu tapi... Melihat dia sekarang ini, rasa ingin bertemu itu jadi menghilang... Melihat dia seorang Kaitou Kid wannabe." Ujar Tsubasa yang mendapatkan sambutan pukulan dari Misaki. "ITAI! MISAKI APA ITU BENAR DIPERLUKAN?"

"TENTU SAJA, BODOH! KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG TIDAK ADA BERCANDA!" Tsubasa baru membuka mulut ketika Aqua Sky yang berada membuka mulutnya.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!_" Kata itu keluar membuat semua orang yang panik tadi menoleh ke arahnya. _"Selamat datang... Di permainan ini!" _Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, lalu membisikan hal yang tak terdengar oleh semua orang. _"Permainan yang tentu saja akan membuat kalian pemimpin generasi selanjutnya... Takjub."_

TBC

Heheheh! Akhirnya gantung! Abis mau nambah kesan _Suspense_ jadi Maeve ngrasa kalo di akhirnya digantung apalagi pas waktu si kriminalnya muncul pasti bakal nambah ketegangannya'kan? Oh iya! Maeve mau berterima kasih karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang mau ngbaca, ngfave, ngalert sama ngreview fic ini dan juga fic-fic lainnya. Makasih dan maaf untuk update selanjutnya kalian harus nunggu lebih lama^^

Yah udah gitu aja, Review yah~


	5. The Game and The Next Target

Previously:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Kata itu keluar membuat semua orang yang panik tadi menoleh ke arahnya. "Selamat datang... Di permainan ini!" Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, lalu membisikan hal yang tak terdengar oleh semua orang. "Permainan yang tentu saja akan membuat kalian pemimpin generasi selanjutnya... Takjub."_

Maeve Zahra

Aoi Hyuuga benar-benar membenci semua orang saat ini, bahkan kakaknya sendiri! Ia sangat membencinya! Kenapa? Alasanya simple... Ia harus menunggu di ruang penyimpanan _Jour Sky_ dan yang lain-nya pergi mengejar_ Aqua Sky_. Oh hell! Ia sangat membenci mereka semua!

Aoi terus berjalan di ruangan itu seperti tidak ada kerjaan, oh tunggu! Ia memang tidak mempunyai perkerjaan yang pantas dikerjakan!

*Tuk... Tuk... Tuk.*

Ia terdiam melihat ke arah pintu, suara sepatu kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Hawa di sekitarnya mulai dingin entah kenapa, rasa takut mulai menghantuinya... Takut jika _The Silver Aqua Sky_ tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena mau bagaimana pun permata Jour Sky sudah dicuri dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia tetap harus menjaga ruang penyimpanan karena Aoi memang tidak seperti yang lain, kekuatan paru-parunya lemah jadi ia tidak diizinkan untuk ikut mengejar Aqua Sky.

*Sret...*

Suara pintu terbuka, Aoi menarik nafas. Tidak pasti bukan Aqua Sky! Kalau pun itu Aqua Sky, ia adalah _Gentleman Thief_. Tak akan ada alasan baginya untuk takut, karena Aqua Sky tidak akan melukai siapa pun... Kan? Kan? Ia melihat ke arah pintu dan...

**The Mystery**

**by**

**Maeve Zahra**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice (c) Tachibana Higuchi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery/Friendship/Romance/A little bit Action if I may add :)**

Semua menatap ke atas, Aqua Sky sedang tersenyum dengan puas. "Aku adalah host untuk festival tahun ini! Namaku adalah _Sky_ dan kita semua..." Ia melihat sekitarnya, dengan seringai."Akan bermain, permainan yang sangat menarik." Matanya tertuju pada bangsawan-bangsawan muda yang berada di luar kafe kecil tadi.

GLEK

Mikan menelan ludahnya. "Hei! Tsubasa-nii, kenapa ia melihat ke arah kita seperti itu?" Tsubasa mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tau.

"Perhatikan! Peraturan ini hanya akan kusebut sekali, jadi jangan berharap aku mengulangnya." Ucap Aqua Sky dengan lantang sekali lagi yang menarik perhatian Mikan. Tanganya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celannya. Ketika ia keluarkan dan perlihatkan kepada semua orang yang ada di sana, semua mata terbelak. _Jour Sky_, permata warna biru muda dengan permata kuning bulat kecil lainnya di dalamnya itu sudah ia gengam di tangan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa...? Bukankah di dalam ruang penyimpanan sudah ada penjaga?" Ucap Mikan sekali lagi, perasaannya sekarang ini tak karuan. Takut, cemas, kaget, bingung tercampur menjadi satu seperti gado-gado- Ralat! Yang terakhir tak usah dipikirkan!

"Ingat, Baka! Pencuri yang kita hadapi ini adalah pencuri yang pintar mungkin jenius..." Ujar Hotaru, _Baka-gun_ _XII _miliknya sudah siap di tangan. Mikan mengerutkan dahi lalu melihat sekitar, ternyata semua sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Natsume sudah menyalakan _Fire Alice_, sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti pistol namun mengeluarkan api. Besar api yang di keluarkan itu tergantung dengan kemauannya dan kebesaran itu pun hanya harus dipikirkan oleh Natsume karena di gagangnya ada sebuah _chip_ yang dapat membaca pikiran yang menggengam.

Tsubasa sudah menyiapkan dua pistol bius rakitanya di kedua tangannya. Misaki, yang kebetulan memang bisa _Kendo_ sudah menyiapkan _Shinai_ yang dari tadi ada di kantongnya karena Shinai Misaki ini bisa di lipat menjadi kecil. Ruka sendiri sudah siap dengan robot-robot lebah kecilnya... Apa sungguhan yah? Entahlah! Filla Imai juga sudah siap dengan _Lxstris_, senjata khusus untuk Filla yang dibuat Hotaru, cara menggunakannya sama seperti pistol pada umumnya... Bentuknya juga sama kok hanya saja yang keluar bukan peluru melainkan sebuah kelereng yang cukup untuk membuat orang pisang dan _well_... Luka kecil. Aoi sendiri sudah siap dengan '_Light Fi' _sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti senter namun bukannya mengeluarkan cahaya, Light Fi mengeluarkan leser... Yang tidak (terlalu) berbahaya tentu saja, Aoi masih dibawah umur.

Mikan terdiam, baiklah... Sepertinya mereka semua sudah siap siaga. _'Ojou-sama!'_ Ah! Ia melupakan keberadaan Raven.

"Ya, Raven?"

'_Anda sebaiknya bersiap-siap... Kita tidak tau apa yang Aqua Sky punya di bawah lengan bajunya.'_

"..." Mikan melihat kembali ke arah Aqua SkY, yah... Jika itu yang Raven inginkan, mungkin ia harus ikuti. "Baik, Raven."

'_Terima kasih, Ojou-sama... Baiklah, kututup sekarang.'_

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi 'Tot'. Walaupun Mikan tidak tau kenapa ia harus bersiap-siap, tadikan Aqua Sky bilang ingin bermain... Tidak ada yang salahkan? Mungkin nanti ia tanyakan ke Tsubasa. Mikan mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan coklat yang ia pakai di kedua tangannya, Wets! Jangan salah! Sarung tangan yang Mikan pakai bukan karena ia anti-kotor atau apa tapi karena... Memang itu senjatanya, namanya _'Nullification'_. Sarung tangan ini adalah salah satu senjata yang di rancang Raven, kenapa namanya Nullification? Karena sarung tangan ini berisi sebuah _chip _yang hampir sama dengan yang ada di Fire Alice namun jika di Fire Alice hanya bisa membaca pikiran si pengguna, chip yang ada di Nullification juga bisa mengeluarkan suatu _Seal _pelindung dan jika mau mengembalikan serangan lawan.

"Mikan!" Mikan yang tadi sibuk dengan Nullification menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil, Misaki tersenyum kepadanya. "Perhatikan! Jika tidak... Rugi akan menghampiri kita." Mikan mengangguk melihat ke arha Aqua Sky sekali lagi.

**Deg!**

Mata Aqua Sky... Melihat ke arah Mikan dengan tajam. Hijau _Emerland_, warna mata Aqua Sky adalah Hijau Emerland. Matanya memantulkan kesan sejuk namun misterius, sang pencuri tersenyum atau lebih tepat menyeringai. "Baiklah, kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan dengan nama_ 'Seek and Run'_, caranya muda kalian semua yang ada di sini akan menjadi _'Seeker'_."

"Tugas Seeker adalah mencari '_Runner '_yaitu... Aku. Aku... Sesuai dengan namanya Runner, akan lari dan coba menghindari kalian yang mencari aku. Barang siapa yang pertama kali menemukan aku dan dapat menakap aku lalu," Aqua Sky menujukan Jour Sky dengan lebih jelas. "Mengambil Jour Sky... Akan mendapat hadiah yaitu uang sebesar 5000 rabbits."

Semua mata sekali terbelak, bisikan mulai terdengar. "Apa tujuannya? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan Jour Sky?" Tanya Ruka pada entah siapa.

Natsume menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam. "Mempermainkan kita... Apa lagi?" Mikan menatap Natsume dengan bingung, Natsume sendiri yang merasa di tatap menoleh ke arah Mikan. "Apa?"

"..." Mikan kaget ketika Natsume menatapnya. "Um... Bukankah Aqua Sky hanya ingin bermain? Kenapa kau bilang ia ingin mempermainkan kita?"

"..."

Sunyi, bisikan orang lain tidak terdengar sama sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian...

GUBRAK!

Semua bangsawan mudah yang ada di sana berjaw drop secara berjamaah. "Ukh... Ace, kau itu..." Mikan melihat ke arah Tsubasa yang mulai bangkit dengan bingung. "Kau itu... BODOH YAH!" Teriak kakak tersayangnya itu.

Mikan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tanganya, lalu teriak balik. "KENAPA BODOH! TADI AQUA SKY SENDIRI BILANG INGIN BERMAINKAN?"

Tsubasa terlihat sudah ingin meledek. Well... Dia sendiri sudah meledak sih, sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop dengan bagaimana cara pikiran Mikan berjalan. Tsubasa mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya karena adiknya yang polos keterlaluan. "Kau ini! Sadar tidak kalau Aqua Sky itu 'Ada udang di balik batu'? Ia pencuri bodoh! Satu-satunya tujuan ke sini hanya ingin menunjukan dan pamer bahwa ia sudah memiliki Jour Sky! BODOH!"

Misaki melihat bahwa cara Tsubasa memberi tau adiknya sudah kelewatan batas kekasaran, ia menjitak Tsubasa. "Sudahlah! Mikan juga punya _point_!" Ujar Misaki dengan nada yang pasrah. Baru saja Tsubasa ingin membuka mulut tiba-tiba Aqua Sky berteriak kembali.

"Permainan ini akan dimulai dalam hitungan... 3... 2... 1!" Semua terasa begitu cepat... Atau memang sudah cepat? Karena Aqua Sky langsung meleset entah kemana, semua orang di festival itu langsung bergerak mencari Aqua Sky di sekitar kota itu sedangkan para bangsawan muda kita masih saja diam (Baiklah! Mikan juga ingin ikut lari mengejar Aqua Sky namun Tsubasa menahannya) sampai Natsume akhirnya bersuara.

"Jadi... Apa ada yang punya rencana?"

Tsubasa melihat ke arah Natsume dengan senyuman bodoh dan tampang detektif sok tau, apa? Kita tau Tsubasa hanya berpura-pura sok tau! Baiklah kembali ke cerita, jadi Tsubasa menoleh ke arah Natsume dengan senyuman lebar yang menurut Misaki, Hotaru dan Natsume itu sendiri bodoh. "Aku punya! Baiklah begini Aku, Ruka dan Natsume akan pergi mengejar Aqua Sky ke Utara dan Timur kota sedangkan Misaki, Hotaru dan Mikan pergi mencari Aqua Sky ke Selatan dan Barat kota."

Filla dan Aoi mengerutkan dahi mereka, Filla seketika itu juga membuka mulut. "Bagaimana denganku dan Aoi?" Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya idolanya itu. Aoi pun mengangguk dan setuju dengan Filla untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu.

Tsubasa menoleh ke arah Filla dan Aoi. "Filla akan ikut dengan Raven untuk berjaga di sekitar sini, aku mendapat informasi dari Imai kalo kau juga menguasai seni pistol dan bela diri '_Taekwondo'_ yang cukup baik jadi kurasa kau adalah panther yang tepat untuk Raven." Ujar Tsubasa, Filla pun tersenyum dengan puas akan pujian dari Tsubasa. Ia tidak mendengar Tsubasa yang berbisik dengan. "Yah... Kejutan besar karena kau itu cukup bodoh." Ujar bangsawan muda berumur 21 tahun itu dengan pelan dan untungnya, Filla sendiri tidak mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ujar Aoi yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Tsubasa melihat ke arah Misaki, Misaki sendiri melihat ke arah Hotaru, Hotaru melihat ke arah Ruka dan Ruka pun menoleh ke arah Natsume yang menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aoi... Kau akan menjaga ruangan penyimpanan Jour Sky." Jawab sang kakak yang membuat adiknya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ruang penyimpanan?"

Natsume mengangguk pelan. "Yah! Ruang penyimpanan..." Ujarnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang tidak terlalu hangat.

"Tapi... Aoi juga mau-"

Misaki memotong kata-kata Aoi. "Aoi... Kakak tau kau mau membantu dan kau menjaga ruang penyimpanan juga sudah membantu lebih dari cukup karena kita tidak tau apa Aqua Sky akan kembali ke sana atau tidak, Kakak mohon! Mengertilah!"

"..." Aoi tak menjawab namun ia mengangguk. Setelah itu Raven datang, akhirnya para bangsawan muda kecuali Aoi dan Filla pergi untuk mencari Aqua Sky. Bagaimana para bangsawan pemimpin? _Well... Let's just say that is something that you guys might not want to see. _

Maeve Zahra

_Di sisi Natsume, Ruka dan Tsubasa..._

Penduduk semua berlari-lari berusahah menemukan Aqua Sky atau Sky seperti di perkenalan tadi. Ruka entah bagaimana caranya, menyuruh berbagai binatang untuk pergi mencari Aqua Sky dan tanda-tanda keberadaanya. Berbicara dengan binatang memang sudah menjadi bakat dalam untuk bangsawan mudah Nogi ini.

Natsume sendiri sudah mencari pertandaan keberadaan Aqua Sky sampai ke pelosok gang kecil namun nihil, tak ada apa-apa. Ia bahkan mengancam seseorang untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Aqua Sky namun tak satu pun orang mengetahui keberadaanya.

Tsubasa juga sudah ikut berpartisipasi mencari Aqua Sky bukan hanya dengan mencari namun menghubungi beberapa kenalan yang mengawasi kota _Alice_ ini, namun sepertinya hasilnya juga nihil. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Tsubasa mengerutkan dahinya itu namun justru...

"Baiklah bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menemukannya di daerah yang berisi ribuan penduduk seperti ini?" Ujar Natsume dengan kesal.

Mata Tsubasa menatap tajam ke arah Natsume. "Entahlah... Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku ragu." Ruka dan Natsume menoleh ke arah Tsubasa. "Apa... Aqua Sky benar-benar masih menjadi 'Runner' di kota ini? Atau sudah lari ke hutan? Atau bahkan kembali ke persembunyiannya bersama dengan Jour Sky dan Dusk Ocean?"

Diam menghampiri mereka sampai suara teriakan terdengar dari Nogi Mansion yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

Maeve Zahra

_Di sisi Mikan, Hotaru dan Misaki..._

Keberadaan kota bagian Utara dan Timur tidak jauh beda dengan Barat, penduduk dengan semangat mencari keberadaan Aqua Sky atau Sky, sekarang. Misaki menghela nafas dan memasukan Shinainya kedalam kantung dalam gaun pendek yang ia pakai itu setelah dilipat, tentu saja. "Kurasa kita tidak memerlukan senjata jika ini..."

Mikan pun mengela nafas dan melepaskan Nullification dan memasukanya ke dalam saku dan Hotaru pun meletakan Baka Gun-nya entah ke mana. "Yah... Shadow-freak tadi memang bilang bahwa Aqua Sky itu tidak menggunakan kekerasan." Ujar Hotaru memakai _nick-name _Natsume untuk Tsubasa.

Mikan melihat kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya itu. _'Jadi... Kita berhenti? Tapi... Aqua Sky masih ada di sekitar kota'kan? Yah! Ia'kan ingin bermain! Jadi kita harus mencarinya jika tidak... Ia pasti akan kecewa... YOSH! AKU HARUS MENCARINYA!' _Misaki menoleh ke arah Mikan ketika ia merasakan adik satu-satunya Tsubasa itu bersemangat dan tebak-kanya, Mikan mengepal kedua tanganya dan mata Hazel berapi-api. "YOSH! AYO KITA CARI AQUA SKY!"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Sebelum Misaki dan Hotaru bisa meneruskan kebingungan mereka akan tujuan Mikan, Mikan sudah menarik mereka berdua. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oi! Baka! Kau mau menarik kita ke mana?" Ujar Hotaru sambil menodongkan Baka Gun-nya. Mikan berhenti lalu menatap Hotaru, lalu tersenyum hangat... Hal ini tentu saja membuat anak pertama dari keluarga Imai itu terkejut.

"Aqua Sky ingin bermainkan? Ia pasti kecewa ketika tau bahwa ia sudah susah-susah mengajak kita bermain tapi kita menyerah di tengah jalan. Jadi! Ayo kita cari sekali lagi!" Hotaru melihat Mikan dengan tatapan kosong, lalu beberapa detik kemudian.

BAKA!

Ia menembakan Baka Gun ke arah Mikan yang disusul oleh Misaki menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja, Mikan ingin perotes ke arah Hotaru namun niat itu di kurungkan ketika melihat Hotaru tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu... Bodoh sekali yah?"

"EHHH?"

Hotaru kemudian menarik Mikan. "Ayo, kita cari Aqua Sky." Bukan seruan yang bersemangat namun pernyataan itu bisa membuat Mikan dan Misaki tersenyum dan lari mencari Aqua Sky

Maeve Zahra

Loki menutup telinganya akibat teriakan Aoi tadi sedangkan Stella hanya menatap Aoi dengan pandangan kesal.

BRAK!

Pintu dari ruang penyimpanan itu terbuka, masuklah ketiga pahlawan (atau itu yang dianggap oleh Aoi) yaitu Tsubasa, Natsume dan Ruka. Tsubasa dan Natsume sudah mengarahkan senjata mereka terhadap Loki dan Stella sedangkan Ruka mengepung mereka berdua dengan lebah robot... Atau lebah asli? Tidak ada yang tau. "Aoi-chan! Kau terluka?"

Aoi menggeleng kepalanya, Loki menghela nafas sedangkan Stella berusaha membunuh lebah yang ada di sekitar ia dan Loki. Stella benar-benar membenci serangga. Ia baru saja mau mencabut pedangnya ketika Natsume menembakan Fire Alice ke arahnya. Yang membuat Loki dan Stella menoleh ke arahnya. Loki hanya diam, tidak ada tanda panik di muka atau matanya sedangkan Stella hanya melemparkan _Death Glare _terhadap Natsume. "Siapa kalian?"

Loki maju dan tersenyum secara misterius. "Loki... _Loki Starcase_, murid _Narumi L. Anjo _dan dia," Loki melirik ke arah Stella, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang. "_Stella Dimmer_, ia adalah keponakan _Narumi L. Anjo_."

Tsubasa mengerutkan dahinya. "Narumi ? Maksudmu... Adik kelas _Queen _yang sekarang mengajar di _Alice Academy_?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan dan Loki mengangguk. "Kalian dikirim olehnya?" Loki sekali lagi mengangguk namun kemudian ia berbicara.

"Narumi-sensei mendengar tentang kasus Aqua Silver Sky yang kembali meluncur, ia sedang sibuk jadi beliau mengirim kita ke sini," Loki menoleh ke arah Aoi. "Maaf tadi kita membuatmu terkejut... Kita harusnya mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu."

Sekarang giliran Natsume dan Ruka yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Narumi? Maksudmu... Narumi yang... 'Itu'?" Ujar Natsume menggelidik. Ia punya banyak kenangan buruk tentang adik kelas Yuka Azumi Yukihara itu. Ruka terlihat pucat begitu melihat Tsubasa mengangguk, yah! Beda dengan Hotaru, Mikan dan Misaki. Tsubasa, Ruka dan Natsume memang sudah sering berkerja sama dalam sesuatu, entah itu kasus atau bukan dan yang paling mengerikan adalah waktu mereka semua harus berkerja sama dan dipimpin oleh Narumi.

"Lalu... Kenapa kalian ke sini? Bukankah kalian harusnya mencari Aqua Sky di luar?" Tanya Ruka dengan politik. Stella menatapnya seakan ia gila.

"Kau bodoh? Aqua Sky tau ia di cari oleh penduduk kota Alice dan ia tidak bodoh! Ia pasti bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak dikira oleh penduduk kota dan jika kita lihat... Ia sudah mendapatkan Jour Sky maka salah satu tempat yang musthil dikujungi oleh Aqua Sky atau orang-orang kira mustahil adalah di sini!"

Penjelasan itu membuat mereka bertiga diam, Aoi yang merasa dihiarukan pun berbicara mengikuti obrolan itu. "Tapi... Jika memang begitu untuk apa? Ia bisa pergi langsung ke tempat persembunyiannyakan?"

Sekarang Loki mulai berbicara. "Mungkin, tapi di pesan kecil yang ia sampaikan ia bilang bahwa ia akan mengembalikan Dusk Ocean dan sejauh sejarah mengetahui... Aqua Sky tidak pernah bohong."

Tsubasa baru mau membuka mulutnya namun ketika ponselnya berdering, ia membatalkan niatnya itu dan mengangangkatnya... Suara Misaki terdengar.

_"Tsubasa! Kita menemukan Aqua Sky beberapa menit yang lalu di sebuah pub kecil bernama 'Terra coelo' di bagian utara kota."_

Raut muka Tsubasa kembali serius, "Bagus! Kita akan segera ke san-" Misaki memotong perkataan Tsubasa.

_"Satu masalah... Ia sudah kabur..."_

"APA! MISAKI! KAU INI!-"

_"Hei! Bukan salahku! Kau tau aku ini penyerang jarak dekat tapi kecepatanku tidak bisa terlalu hebat dan apakah kau melihat seberapa cepatnya Aqua Sky?"_

Tsubasa baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ketika ia mendengar suara sang adik berteriak. _"Misaki-senpai! Coba lihat!"_

"Misaki! Apa yang terjadi?"

_"Du-DUSK OCEAN! TSUBASA KITA MENEMUKAN DUSK OCEAN!" _

Tsubasa terteguh, matanya terbelalak. "Misaki... Menemukan Dusk Ocean." Yang lain menoleh, Loki membuka mulutnya. "Coba tanyakan apakah di sana ada pesan kecil?" Tsubasa mengangguk.

"Misaki! Apakah kau menemukan pesan kecil dan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna Aqua?"

_"Yah! Kita menemukannya! Eh- Auntie Yuka?"_

"Huh? Queen ada di sana?"

_"Yah! Dan um... Tsubasa, kurasa kita harus membahas note ini muka ke muka karena ini akan menjadi masalah serius."_

"Maksudmu?"

_"Target selanjutnya bukanlah Eve Stella milik Hyuuga melainkan..."_

Tsubasa diam, suasana menjadi tegang. "Bukan Eve Stella? Kalo begitu yang selanjutnya adalah..." Raut muka semua yang ada di ruangan berubah serius.

_"Adalah Blue Dawn... Milik keluarga Yukihara."_

To Be Continued

HEYA! Lama tak jumpa, wah! Kapankah daku terakhir kali update? *Melirik fanfic*

Tiga... Bulan yang lalu, well... Hehehehe, yah maaf... Selain sibuk dengan tugas dan UTS juga eskul dan ketua OSIS super narisis *Death Glare ke kak F* aku juga lagi suka dan aku bilang suka dan suka-

Reader : _GET TO YOUR POINT! _

Hehehe... Aku lagi suka atau bahkan cinta sama HarPot, oh! Aku nggak bisa ngluarin Drarry sama JPSS sama SBRL sama SMASP sama TLJPS sama-

Reader : _WE GET IT!_

Hehehe, jadi maafkanlah author yang males ini :)

Yasud! Selain itu juga aku punya writer block untuk trik-trik yang digunakan Aqua Sky, apa kalian reader mau menyumbang ide untuk trik-trik tersebut? Nanti akan aku tambahkan twist kok! Jadi nggak gampang ditebak... Mungkin. Oh iya kalian bisa kirim lewat PM atau review! Dan kalo pun tidak ada ide tidak apa-apa! Hanya reveiw saja sudah cukup, okay! Bakom mulai banyak jadi... _See you next time! But still... Press the button below will you! _(^.~)v


End file.
